


One last goodbye

by potatoshank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Post-TDC, angst ig, newt is still dead, thominho if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoshank/pseuds/potatoshank
Summary: It had been a while since the death of their best friend, it took them weeks tocome to terms with the fact that he... was gone. But once they were ready, they knew they would have to find his body, and say goodbye one last time(Somebody asked Wes Ball what happened to Newt's body, he replied"I always imagined Minho and the rest scooped him up in their arms and brought him to the safe haven where he could be at peace for the rest of their days" so I wrote this based on that)
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	One last goodbye

They decided to go when they were ready, they couldn't handle going any earlier. After many longs days and sleepless nights, they knew it was time. Unfortunately, they couldn't go immediately, they still needed to locate the body again and plan a route that avoided the cranks- what was left of them at least- but finally, after about a week, they were ready. The world was almost back to normal, the crank population had decreased severely once everybody was infected, they were eliminating themselves, because of this, Thomas and Minho decided to walk instead of driving. Brenda had offered to go, but they wanted to do it themselves, so they did.

It was dark when they arrived, as they approached his body, Thomas felt his eyes tear up, and with one glance at his buddy, he could see his eyes were doing the same. Newt was exactly as they had left him, lying on his back, the knife buried deep in his chest, and his eyes... oh god his eyes. Thomas couldn't bear to look at his eyes, those brown eyes that had once been so bright and full of life, that would give away the truth no matter how convincing his lie, that would brighten and sparkle when he laughed, that are now black, dull, and lifeless...

He heard a soft sobbing and turned, Minho was crouched next to the body, his head in his hands, and tears streaming down his face. This rare display of emotion from his friend did it for Thomas, and soon he was crying next to him until they both eventually went quiet. Finally, Minho broke the silence,

'he loved you y'know" he said "Newt" Thomas just nodded, any attempt to talk would cause him to break down crying again. Minho sensed this and changed the subject "Alright" he spoke softly "Let's do this". They walked over to the body, Minho grabbed his feet and Thomas grabbed his legs, together, they hoisted him up and off

\-------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the safe haven to see everybody gathered around a hole in the ground- a grave. Their arms were aching and sore, but they barely noticed as they lowered his body into the grave. Once he was in, Minho went to the back of the group. A couple of people spoke, but he tuned them out, he didn't want to hear any meaningless speeches about how they knew him so well and how they miss him. nobody knew Newt as Minho did, and nobody ever will...

Eventually, everybody was gone, leaving Minho and Thomas to bury him. They finished the task in complete silence and stared blankly at his grave. 

"I loved him too" Thomas said softly, breaking the silence "and I miss him so goddamn much" he said, his voice breaking on the last few words. He was crying now, still staring at the grave. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas, holding him as he cried. Once he stopped, Minho got up and walked away, but not before he whispered goodbye to Newt. Then he was gone, leaving Thomas to say his last goodbyes.


End file.
